


Don't Shoot The Messenger

by kate882



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Did anyone really think I wasn't going to get myself involved in this au at some point?, M/M, Mafia AU, This Was Supposed To Be A One Shot, as soon as I saw yoi mafia au I knew it would be something I would write, but i just added another chapter, i really should have been doing school work though, it's a short fic anyway, oh well, so I guess we'll see where this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: Seung Gil is having a long night when JJ brings him the news that he's got another hit to make. All things considered it went pretty well.





	1. Chapter 1

“Seung Gil!” JJ smiled enthusiastically as he stepped in front of Seung Gil’s line of sight. 

“Move or add yourself the the body count of the night,” Seung Gil told him, cocking his gun for emphasis.

JJ at least had the sense to step aside with a nervous laugh. “C’mon, you wouldn't shoot me. We're on the same side here.” The unimpressed look Seung Gil gave him seemed to suggest otherwise.

JJ cleared his throat. “Anyway, Nikiforov sent me.”

“What does Katsuki want then?”

“I said-”

“I know what you said,” Seung Gil replied tersely, watching a man across the street.

JJ rolled his eyes, but continued anyway. “You've got another hit tonight.”

“Are you kidding me?” Seung Gil sighed. “I was hoping to go to bed after this.”

“I could always join you. Keep your bed warm.” JJ winked at him with a wide grin.

“You  _ just  _ gave me the news that will be keeping me from my bed.”

“Okay, but what if I helped you out. Then we could go to bed faster.”

Seung Gil leveled him with another unimpressed look for his effort. “There's a reason you're delivering the messages about these hits instead of performing them, Jean.”

“I could give you a ride there though,” JJ persisted.

Seung Gil seemed to actually consider that for a moment. “Fine. I like your bike. Let's go.”

“Aren't you in the middle of-” he was cut off by Seung Gil’s gun going off.

“Not anymore.” Seung Gil pulled out his phone, firing off a quick text to Otabek about the body that needed despising of.

JJ only took a second to recover before his grin was back full force. “You know, if you like my bike I could get you one.”

Seung Gil frowned at him. “Then I wouldn't have a reason to ride with you. That'd be stupid.”

JJ’s smile somehow got brighter. “I can buy you coffee on the way,” he offered as they walked to his motorcycle.

“I really don't have time for a date tonight. Just get lunch with me tomorrow,” he replied, pulling on JJ’s spare helmet.

“Deal.” JJ did an enthusiastic air punch that caused Seung Gil’s lips to pull up into a fond smile, hidden behind the helmet, before getting on the bike and wrapping his arms around JJ.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened. I had to hunt this down in my completed fics folder and drag it back into my wip folder. I don't recall doing that before. This was supposed to be a quick thing to procrastinate. Now it's a multi chapter I guess.

“Jean, I swear to god if you mess up this shot for me,” Seung Gil muttered when he felt an arm wrap around him. 

“And who might this Jean be?” Chris’ voice drifted into his ear, and his hand started drifting lower, but was stopped by a quick stomp to his foot.

“You can’t be meeting me like this. You’re compromising my position.” Seung Gil elbowed Chris away from him, retraining his gun on his most recent target.

“Mila was worried. You haven’t reported to her in a while.”

“She’s paranoid. I’ve been busy.”

“Or maybe you’ve switched to Katsuki like Victor did. For this Jean person?”

The silences was deafening until Seung Gil fired his gun. “I’m aware of what my mission is. Jean is simply a messenger for Katsuki. He still talks like he thinks Nikiforov is in charge. You can tell Mila that she has nothing to worry about, and that I will report something to her when something of note happens.” He started to pack away his gun.

“Still as dry as ever. That pretty face goes to such waste if you’re not willing to have a little fun, you know,” Chris lamented.

“I have plenty of fun. I have a messenger boy to keep my bed warm, remember?” Seung Gil smirked at Chris as he texted Otabek about the body. “Now get out of here. I just sent for a clean up of the body, and I can’t be seen with you. Then there really will be something for Mila to be worried about.”

“Fine, fine.” Chris held up his hands. “I’m just extending you a warning as a courtesy. You should consider making a report even if it’s a boring one. Just because Sara has a soft spot for you doesn’t mean that Mila will be merciful.”

“Noted.” Seung Gil slung his bag over his shoulder. “I have a date to get to.” 


End file.
